


Take a Drunk Girl Home

by JenniM777



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Allura wakes up with a groan.  She moves her hair from her face and realizes she's wearing something that doesn't belong to her. It’s a jacket but she doesn’t know where it came from.  She takes stock of her surroundings and takes a deep breath of relief that she’s in her own bed, alone.





	Take a Drunk Girl Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Drunk Girl by Chris Jansen

_Take a drunk girl home_

_Let her sleep all alone_

_Leave her keys on the counter, your number by the phone_

_Pick up her life she threw on the floor_

_Leave the hall lights on walk out and lock the door_

_That's how you know the difference between a boy and a man_

_Take a drunk girl home_

_Drunk Girl_

_Chris Jansen_

 

Shiro's wiping the bar between customers when he sees her. She looks like something from one of those fairy tales or fantasy stories his mom used to read; a wild fae with silver-white hair, bronzed skin and barely there makeup. She's wearing a slip of a dress and flat shoes, comfortable but unearthly in her beauty. But there's something else about her that he just can't pinpoint. Something just under the surface that makes her look a bit wary, worn at the edges, a bit frayed. Whatever it is, she keeps it just out of reach hidden well. She seems to float across the floor she makes her way to the bar and orders a drink. Shiro passes her the fruity mixture and can't help his blush as she lets their fingers brush as she takes the glass with a wink. Some girls call out to her and as she turns to make her way over he notices her left hand is marked with cover charge stamps. He thinks they must be part of a bachelorette party. He thinks one of her friends calls her Allura and he watches them off and on throughout the night. She's dancing wildly, laughing and singing to every song. She bounces from one friend to the next with a hug and a smile and always a drink in hand.

Several hours later and the bar is about to close when he notices the pretty girl from earlier all alone. She's out on the dance floor surrounded only by the pulsing lights and a handful of stragglers avoiding the trek home to a waiting hangover. He's caught up watching her once again. She's spinning to the music with her eyes closed but instead of the flirty smile she flashed him every time she purchased a drink, there's a deep sadness on her face, her hair is starting to fall from its perfect style, wisps and curls flying around as she dances, and he's sure those are tears on her cheeks. He wonders instead if she's been trying to get over a bad break-up instead of part of some wild party. Even in her sadness he can't help but think she's a perfect mess as she lifts a strap of her dress back onto her shoulder, eyes smudged with dark mascara.

Shiro is lining up the last of the clean glasses for tomorrow when his coworker Matt nudges his arm. "What should we do about that one?"

There's always one last person, someone who needs to be shoved unceremoniously into the back of a cab or someone who refuses to leave until the threat of cops is issued. Shiro looks to where Matt is pointing but instead of the normal belligerent old man or group of rowdy barely 21's, it's the girl from before. Her head is resting on her arms on a small round table in a far corner. Shiro thinks she must have fallen asleep. He walks over and taps her arm. She lifts her head easy enough but seems to be a bit disoriented. She blinks at Shiro as he softly speaks, "Are you ok?"

She looks around and grabs her phone. She blinks hard then takes another look around. "I think my ride left me."

Shiro notices Matt waiting near the bar, "Do you have someone you can call?"

She nods and Shiro steps back to give her privacy to make her call. Several minutes later and he can see the panic and anxiety as she tries to make several more calls, apparently all of them a no go.

She's on the verge of tears when Shiro approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, do you want me to call a cab?"

Allura is starting to crack and hastily wipes at a tear, "I...I don't have my wallet. I....my ID is gone, my money..."

Shiro notices the rising panic and places his hands over hers, "its ok. I can give you a ride home. Or I can pay for a cab for you if you're not comfortable."

He feels her tense up as she notices his hands on hers. As he goes to move them she gives them a gentle squeeze, "thank you. That would be lovely."

She sways dangerously and stumbles over her feet as they make their way to the exit where Matt is waiting. Shiro takes off his jacket to drape around her shoulders and block some of the chilly night air. "I'm Shiro and this is Matt."

She gives them both a watery smile, "Allura, it's nice to meet you both."

Shiro manages to get her to his car and buckled in the passenger seat. He starts the car and turns the heater on. The drinks are wearing on her and she's fading fast so before she can completely pass out he manages to get her address. Matt follows him and helps Shiro get her inside her apartment. Once they're inside Shiro manages alone. He lifts Allura into his arms and carries her to what must be her bedroom. He leaves his jacket on her and slips off her shoes. He finds a blanket at the end of her bed and covers her with it, unable to help himself as he brushes back a wisp of that silver hair from her face.

Shiro removes Allura's keys from his pocket along with her phone and places them on the counter. There's a phone charger nearby so he plugs in her phone and on a whim looks for a pen and paper. As he's rummaging around he sees a bouquet of beautiful red roses and an apology note from someone named Lotor in the trash. Next to that is a picture of her with a handsome looking man. His hair is the same stunning white as hers, but there's a large gash across the picture and a big "FUCK YOU" written in red lipstick. So it's a bad breakup after all. Shiro finds a pen and paper and leaves a short note hoping she's ok and on a whim he leaves his number. Just before he walks out he leaves the hall light on and locks the door.

Matt is waiting for him when he makes it back to his car, "Well that's one way to take a drunk girl home."

Shiro just rolls his eyes knowing it was only meant to be teasing but his heart isn't in it tonight for some reason, "I wouldn't take advantage of someone like that."

Matt seems to pick up on his mood and drops the teasing, "Yea there's a lot of assholes out there. Good thing you're one of the good guys. You could teach those idiots the difference between being a boy and being a man."

Shiro waves as Matt drives off and instead of heading home Shiro makes his way to some crappy fast food joint for a greasy burger and fries. He hears bits and pieces of "Closing Time" by Semisonic and watches as couples leave hand in hand to make the most of those last few hours of the night. He's picking at his fries when his mind drifts off to when he was one of those himself; carefree and barely 20 something, hand in hand with someone of his own. He's brought back to a time when he was wrapped up in a tan face, blue-grey eyes with glasses, and sandy brown hair. They were so good together, and even though it's been several years it never gets any easier. He wonders if losing someone in such a final way is better or worse than to just break up with someone. As hard as it was and still is to grieve Adam's death, he doesn't know if he would be any better off to know that things were over between them and yet still run into him or see him with someone else. He wonders what sort of heartbreak it would have taken for them to separate other than death because he just can't imagine it.

Somehow, Shiro finds himself back at his own two bedroom apartment with his TV blinking in the dark room. He doesn't remember the drive back, so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he was. Just as he's turning his TV off, he hears his neighbor through the thin walls with his loud cigarette cough. For some reason that brings up shady scenarios of another beautifully tanned face and Shiro can't help but be glad that he took a drunk girl home instead of leaving her to her own devices. At least his conscience knows she's sleeping alone and that she'll be perfectly fine except for an exceedingly horrible hangover in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Allura wakes up with a groan. She doesn't even know what time it is but there's an obscene amount of sunlight streaming through her curtains and her head is pounding. She moves her hair from her face and realizes she's wearing something that doesn't belong to her. She looks at her arms and realizes it’s a jacket but she doesn’t know where it came from. She takes stock of her surroundings and takes a deep breath of relief that she’s in her own bed, alone.

Stumbling to the bathroom and turning on the light, Allura looks in the mirror and makes a face. Her hair is a tangled rat’s nest, mascara is smudged down her left cheek, and she has lipstick on her teeth. Oh she’s a sight to behold today. She slowly pulls off the jacket, placing it neatly across a chair in her room then makes her way to take a shower.

Forty-five minutes later and Allura is feeling somewhat alive as she makes her way to the kitchen trying to place where the mysterious jacket came from. She’s coming up at a loss every time. She gives up for the moment in place of making coffee. She needs caffeine. Grabbing a mug from the cabinet she huffs loudly as she spots the roses and crumbled picture in her trash. It takes all of her will power to not set her trash can on fire as she remembers why she now has a pounding headache.

Lotor. That evil asshole played her like a fool and she fell for it. He swooped in like a dashing prince with words of sweetness and false promises. In the end he tried to take all of her father’s money and ruin the hard work she had started on a few charity funds at several children’s hospitals. Luckily for her, she knew enough to never keep all of her father’s fortune in one place. But enough damage had been done and in the end Allura was only able to recover her good name by doubling what she had already given to the hospitals after Lotor stole it all. And the sad part was that Lotor had enough of the politicians, lawyers, and police force in his back pockets that he wouldn’t serve jail time for the crime he committed. It had been a struggle but after months and months she was finally able to remove him from having any access to the charities or the money provided. And now he was groveling, trying to get back into good graces with her. Oh he sent beautiful flowers, laced the cards with pretty words, but she wasn’t stupid. Not anymore. She changed her number and her locks and made sure the apartment manager and all the other tenants were aware to never let Lotor into the building.

And so last night was meant as an escape. It was meant to be a way of forgetting about Lotor after his last round of gifts. So she met up with Shay and Romelle for a few drinks. Those few drinks turned into a lot of drinks and a lot of missing pieces. Last night wasn’t even the first time something like this had happened. She was in a downward spiral since Lotor used her and she was on the verge of losing her job if she didn’t pull herself together. But she didn’t care because she still had her father’s money after he passed.

A buzzing noise pulled her from her thoughts and Allura grabbed her phone. Shay’s voice was full of relief, “Oh, Allura. Thank goodness you answered. I was so worried when you didn’t answer any of my messages this morning.”

Allura smiled softly. Shay was such a great friend. “I’m sorry Shay. I don’t even know what happened towards the end of the night.”

There was a beat of silence before Shay spoke up again, “Were you able to get a cab home?”

Allura paused, “I’m ashamed to say I don’t even know how I got home.”

Shay gasped, “Allura! That’s so dangerous.”

“I know!” Allura was positively mortified at admitting such a thing to Shay. “The only thing I know is that we were at that bar with the cute bartender and then I woke up in bed with…”

“Please tell me you didn’t wake up in bed with someone.”

Allura shook her head, forgetting her friend couldn’t see her over the phone, “No. It’s the oddest thing. I woke up with a jacket over my dress and I don’t even know who it could possibly belong to.”

There was a small hum from Shay, “You didn’t talk to anyone other than Romelle and myself so I don’t know.”

Allura sat down and sipped her coffee and shrugged, “It’s a really nice jacket. I’d hate to think whoever it belongs to won’t get it back.”

After several more minutes of conversation, Allura hangs up the phone and spots her keys. She’s wondering why on earth they would be sitting on her counter when she notices a folded paper underneath. Curiosity getting the best of her she unfolds the paper.

_Allura,_

_I hope I spelled your name correctly. I want to apologize ahead of time if anything I’ve done makes you uncomfortable. I was the bartender at ‘The Purple Rain’ last night. You seemed to have had a bit too much to drink and no way of getting home. I hope I didn’t cross any lines after giving you a ride to your place and helping you inside. I hope you are feeling well and enjoy your day._

_Shiro,_

_555 – xxxx_

Allura sat back in her chair. Well, there’s two pieces of the missing puzzle; how she got home and more than likely who the jacket belongs to. After reading the note a few more times Allura looked around. Nothing was out of place; she had been in her own bed with all of her clothing still on and an extra jacket on top. She noticed her hall light on and her door was locked. She had been thoroughly shit-faced and instead of taking advantage of her this complete stranger took her drunk ass home and even left a note asking about her well-being. She had every intention the night before to throw herself at some hot guy to get over Lotor and in her carelessness she could have ended up in a horrible and unwanted situation. Allura put a hand over her mouth as several tears fell down her cheeks. Here was some guy she didn’t even know who showed her a bit of kindness after being used for so long by her ex.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several months later, Shiro is standing outside of a small apartment building holding hands with a beautiful woman with silver-white hair and bronzed skin. It’s their first date and he took her to a small restaurant that overlooked the river. After dinner they walked hand in hand watching kids and other couples ice skating at a nearby park. As the night went on it got colder and Shiro draped his jacket over Allura’s shoulders. As they stand face to face in front of her building it starts to snow. Allura smiles shyly at Shiro, “I had a good time tonight.”

Shiro smiles back, “I did too. Thank you for accepting my offer.”

They stand there a bit longer, both blushing like teenagers. Shiro tugs the front of the jacket tighter around Allura, “You should go inside before you freeze.”

Allura is about to take the jacket off when Shiro stops her, “Keep it, until next time. I mean….” He begins to stutter and scratches the back of his neck, “That is, if you want to….you don’t have to…”

Before he can finish Allura is standing on her tip-toes and pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips. It’s chaste and mostly the press of her lips to his and nothing else, but it has the desired effect of stopping Shiro’s rambling. “I would love to go on another date with you.”

As he makes his way back to his own apartment, Shiro thinks back to what finally led him to this point. It had been several days after he brought Allura home and truthfully, he never expected to hear from her. He had slept in late after another shift at the bar and saw a missed call from an unknown number. Normally he would ignore it, but there was also a voice mail. When he listened to the message it was a woman’s voice thanking him for making sure she had gotten home safe. She also thanked him for picking up the pieces of her life she had thrown aside when he showed her that not all men were out to take advantage of someone else.

Shiro could definitely say he was thankful for the night when he took a drunk girl home.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](http://jenni1229.tumblr.com/)


End file.
